omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alma Elma
Character Synopsis Alma Elma is one of the 4 heavenly knights and is technically the queen of the succubi, but she doesn't care about her race in the slightest. She was born with vast power, but her mom hated her for this and called her a failure. Despite this, Alma Elma is a very relaxed individual who rarely fights physically, but she's adept in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. She is superior to Luka, just like the other heavenly knights, and sees him as 40% friend and 60% object. However, she still respects him for his fighting skill. She is highly mysterious and has yet to show the full extent of her abilities. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A | Low 2-C Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Alma Elma, The Queen of the Succubi Gender: Female Age: Centuries old, lived during Black Alice's original reign Classification: Succubus Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wind Manipulation (Is considered a master in the use of Wind, Can utilize the wind to increase speeds), Absorption (Succubi have the ability to devour and absorb beings into themselves), Lightning Manipulation (Can gather lightning in her arm to increase her power), Weather Manipulation (Can create and maintain entire storms for long periods of time such as Tornadoes), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause men and women to experience pleasure and ecstasy), Telepathy (Her Heavenly Knight status gives her the ability to read minds), Teleportation (As a Heavenly Knight she has the ability to teleport.) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level, likely higher (Intercepted one of Goddess Illias's attacks which left Luka and Illias herself in shock, consistently fought and is placed on par with Luka) | Universe Level+ (Fought both Astaroth and Morrigan to a standstill and even managed to weaken them) Speed: Immeasurable (Can keep up with two of the three Lilith Sisters) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: High Universal, likely higher (Deflected Ilias' physical attacks with her own, overwhelmed and defeated Luka at the end of the game.) | Universal+ '(Weakened both Astaroth and Morrigan) 'Durability: High Universe Level, likely higher (Tanked some of goddess Ilias' most powerful attacks.) | Universe Level+ (Withstood several hits from both Astaroth and Morrigan) Stamina: Somewhat High (Didn't tire once until she traded blows with Ilias. Ended up being exhausted after only 10 minutes into combat) Range: Standard Melee Range (Is a master of basic martial arts), possibly higher (Most succubi have magic attacks, so it can be assumed Alma Elma has them as well. however she's never used any, so their exact range cannot be judged.) Intelligence: High (Can see through every once of Luka's openings and flaws in their battles, regularly find and abuses loopholes in Alipheese's rules to pursue her own desires.) Weaknesses: She rarely fights seriously. Matter of fact, she hates to fight seriously due to her mom shaming her for her strength. Notable Feats: *Damaged goddess Ilias and deflected her attacks, but lacked the stamina to go on for much longer than 10 minutes. *Fought Luka a total of 4 times: The 1st and 2nd, she wasn't fighting seriously. The 3rd, she forfeited after Luka hit her once because she had her fun already. The 4th, she defeated him. Versions: Original Trilogy | Paradox ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: N/A Notable Attacks/Techniques: Coming Soon Extra Info: Coming Soon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Demons Category:Martial Artist Category:Knights Category:Healers Category:Monster Girls Category:Succubi Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Psychics Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2